The Rebirth of The Pride Lands
by queenlionesses
Summary: See the whole story on how Simba rebuilt his kingdom, faced his past, and losses of loved ones, threats to the kingdom, and becoming a parent. Takes place from the day after he took over the kingdom until Kiara is born. Chapter 15 is up. Nuka reveals a earth shattering secret.
1. Faceing Mom

I have a spelling disability, so don't kill me if their is a _mistake_, don't put it in the review, _pm me_.

* * *

It's the morning after I've taken my crown and became king and the sun is just starting to rise and the rainy season is coming in hard. As I stare across the savannah, I'm still in shock by all the major events that had happened within the past couple of days; being reunited with Nala and falling in love with her, speaking to my father for the first time in years, coming back home to defeat my uncle and to face my mother, and now I have to rebuild my kingdom. With all these thoughts rushing through my head, I hadn't even noticed my mother who had came to sit beside me in the pelting rain.

"Hi, Simba," her voice said from beside me "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." "That's quite alright. I'm so glad you're home. You've really grown." "I would hope so, seeing as I'm an adult now." I said chuckling. I took a good look at my mother's face and as always, she still looks just as dignified and graceful as she always has been. The years of stress seem to be slowly melting away from her each moment. She is in return is melting my stress away.

"True, you have developed many attributes, like your father's mane. I remember you being obsessed with the idea that taking baths would stunt it's growth, and you would end up looking like a lioness. But I meant in wisdom. Let me apologize that you have to rebuild this mess of a kingdom. I should have done more…." She says in a guilty tone

"No, Mom. I'm sorry I ran away. I can't even begin to understand all you suffered through the years with thinking you lost your entire family. Besides, I think Dad is rewarding us with a gift of rain and my goal from now on is to be as great as a king as he was."

"I think you're correct, my son. Please understand that the entire pride has faith in you. Your father would be so proud of you. I know it's not a queen's place, but may I offer you a piece of knowledge about ruling a kingdom?"

"I'd be honored, Mom. To let you know though, I think my first act as king will be to pass a law giving the Queen equal amounts of authority in the kingdom, and if the king is to die and she can take his place if she chooses." I never want anything to happen to a lovely lioness like this again." Just the thought of Nala or anyone else for that matter sends shivers down my spine.

"Thank you, Simba. Your father believed in the same thing, he just didn't live long enough to see the law through..." As she pauses, she drops her head a little and I can see painful memories resurfacing in her, "My advice to you would be to have a strong and caring lioness to rule by your side. One that can take pressure off of you and keep you grounded," she gave me a knowing look, "And I think we both know who that is."

I looked back at her questionably, "How did you know I'd fall for, Nala, as a cub in the first place?" My mom laughed a little, "A mother just knows these things and we can't really explain how. Like for example, the moment you meet your cub is this indescribable and out-of-body experience, and only you can understand it once you go through it yourself." She shook her head a bit, but then looked at me with bright eyes, "Now back on topic, why don't you just make it official?"

I saw my mother's eye light up when I stated my sentence, "You mean as in propose to her?" I hesitated, "Doesn't that seem a bit too fast?"

"Of course not." She answered incredulously, but smiling, "Both of you are madly in love with each one another, and I'm not the only on who can see it, Sarafina knows too." For a moment I don't blink, my heart is racing like a cheetah. Am I really going to go though with this, how could I propose to Nala? "How?" It seemed to me that she already knew what my question was going to be, for she answered without hesitation. "Do it in some kind of romantic way...like take her to one you guy's favorite places. I know you two had a favorite place as cubs."

"We weren't in love then, so I don't believe we had a special place." I replay "Yes, you were, you just weren't aware of it yet. All you need is a spot that was meaningful to the both of you." I thought for a moment, all the while my mother lifts her brow already knowing the location herself, "I think I know just the spot." I put my head to my mothers and embraced her scent, "Thanks for your help, Mom. I hope we get to have more of these talks." Then I pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Anytime, Simba. Oh, and by the way, since I missed out on much of you growing up, I want to see some grand-cubs," She must have seen my scarlet eyes widen, for she quickly added, "after you and Nala get married of course." "Mom!" I exclaim thoroughly embarrassed with the feeling of heat rising to my face which I'm sure would have matched my mane. She giggled a little louder this time and I joined in, but only a little.

"Alright, fine, I won't pressure you into it, but the thought is appreciated." "Ok, but I think that's mainly up to Nala when that happens. Besides, she must say yes first." I noticed that the rain started to lighten up and I'm now able to see that some grass is growing across the Pridelands, partially in what was once the calfing grounds. All of a sudden, mom gets up abruptly, but not without giving me a wink and then she walked away. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Nala asks puzzled She had come up behind me and _that's why Mom had left_. She looked curious as to where the queen was going and I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I take my gaze off of the retreating lioness and look to the one that is present, "Would you like to come to The Sun Bathing Rocks with me? I'd like to dry out a little."

"Sure your _majesty_." She flick her tail at at my face.

I let her lead the way and I couldn't help, but think that I am staring at the most beautiful lioness in the world and I hope that my mother is right. The Sun Bathing Rocks is the place we met as cubs and I think it's the perfect place to pop the question. All she has to do is agree, we'll get married, and then I'll be the luckiest lion in the world.

* * *

Huge diference thanks to Nala-Na in quality. She has yet to help me improve the other chapters so bare with me. Please Review, and remember..._mistake_, don't put it in the review, _pm me_. Oh and Read her story **The Lion King: Royal Pains **when you finish mine. You can even review without logging in or having an account.


	2. Nala Becomes Queen

Here is chapter 2. Is told through Nala's eyes.

It has been an eventful few days and it still feels like a dream. My best friend and lifelong crush is home. The kingdom must be sharing my joy because it is slowly starting to return to its original glory. As I lay in the sun, warming my fur, I watch Simba shake himself dry and I can't help but notice his magnificent golden fur and deep lush red mane as it shines in the light of day.

"So, Nala, do you remember the first time we were here?" He asks and lays next to me.

"How could I forget, you jumped off of this rock and fell on to me and then we rolled into a big pile of mud." I say chuckling.

"That was the best day of my life." He says and then I found his eyes on me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why was that? Because it was the only time you pinned me in your life?" Simba hung his head in a bit of shame with a smile on his face and replied,

"Partially true, but that was after I knew you could pin me at any momomt. At first I felt bad for squashing you." Then he brought his head back up and his eyes poured into mine, "but mainly because latter that day, when I gave you a dandelion to apologize and you gave me a hug and a lick on the cheek."

"Oh. I did not think you remembered that." I say a bit embarrassed and now it was my turn to hang my head in emparisment.

Simba then walks over to a bush, turns around and places a dandelion in front of me. "What is all this for?" I asked pleasantly surprised by this gesture.

"That lick on the cheek was the moment I fell in love with you." I think I know ware this is leading and suddenly felt nausous and I thanked the kings that he didn't notice. "Every night in the jungle, my dreams were of you." He took his paw in mine and my eyes met his for another time today. "Nala, I want to raise a family and grow old with you. Would you do me the honor and accept this flower, by being my wife, Queen and mother to my cubs?" This cannot be happening right now. Simba is proposing to me! I can't help but leap for joy! I leaned in to give him a huge hug and in the process, ended up toppling him over onto his back to where he landed in a huge pile of mud. I start furiously kissing him all over.

"So I take that as a yes." He says in a sigh of relief, and roars in triumph.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I scream letting him up.

He picks up the dandelion and places it in my fur right behind my ear. Then he wipes some of the mud off himself and splashes it on to me. I just clean myself for two hours! Oh Nala, snap out of it, you just got engaged for havens sakes. This will make a cute story to tell the grand cubs anyway. I begin to playfully chase him. "Oh you're going to pay your majesty."

"Oh no. I am so scared." He he says sarcasticly as he doges me left and right. Then I slip and slide headfirst into a pile of mud. At least the hunting part did not see that. Simba then runs over to me, with a concerned expression across his face. Now I can get my revenge for him pulling me into the lake. "Are you hurt?" he asks and offers me his paw. I take it and pull him in. "You crafty lioness." He says with a smirk. We both crack up laughing and he takes me by surprise and licks my forehead tenderly. "I Love you, now let's gather the pride and make the royal engagement official." He says.

"Fine by me," I stand up and nuzzle him, wipeing some of the mud off each other in the process, "Race you home." I say sprinting towards Pride Rock

"You're on." He says giving me a daring look.

Simba quickly surpassed me, but I managed to stay on his heels. Once we arrived at home, we were gasping for breath. Zazu, who was flying above, landed in front of us and bowed, which will take some time getting used to on both sides.

"I was scouting for you all day, where were you?" He asks Simba and my fiance`s eyes meet mine lovingly and I looked back at the little horn-bill we terrorized so much as cubs. That poor bird did not deserve all that we dished out. Once Mufassa died, he was always there for me and constantly tried to cheer me up, for example letting himself become my pray for pouncing practice.

"He was proposing to me."

The other pride members then come out of the den and we knew they had heard us because they were screaming with joy, hugging us both, and they congratulated us.

"I knew you two would end up together, but if I may, you two love birds were already engaged as cubs and you thanked me after I told you by having a Rhino sit on me." Zazu says sarcastically, all the while rolling his beady little black eyes.

Ahhahaaha! Said Zazu

"Sorry about that." Simba replied with a smile and I wondered he remembers that day the same as I. His father scolding him must stand out in his mind, knowing his father that only lasted a minute before the two started roughhousing. But I will never forget the moment he saved my life, that and was Zazu got squashed like a bug from that clumsy Rhino.

"You two look just like you did when you first met, covered in mud and a flower behind Nala's ear. This time, Simba, you are cleaning yourself." Sarabi says laughing.

"My cub is engaged." My mother cried with joy.

"Thank you everyone." Then he looked to Zazu, "Please inform the herds of the royal wedding that starts at sunrise." Simba says.

After all the congratulations, the pride went inside to sleep. As tradition, I must sleep separate from Simba, and we must not see each other until it is time for the ceremony, but sleep is impossible with all this excitement and thoughts rushing though me. In a few hours, my soul mate, who I thought to be dead a week ago, is going to become my husband and I, myself, will become Queen.

Hours have pass and it is time for the wedding. At last, I get to reunite with Simba and even better, become his mate. I sat next to him, with the pride forming a circle around us. Rafiki says a prayer and a beam of light turns into a spot light for us. He places a long flower necklace that covers both of our necks, which symbolizes us turning into a unit. He then brakes open a plant. Simba uses his paw to sweep the juice across my forehead, marking me as his queen. Then the pride, parts a path for us to walk to the edge and address the royal subjects. Simba roars, then I join him and eventually the entire pride. A few herds are there, but not to the extent to what would be considered normal. There is much rebuilding that must be redone, but at this moment, all I see, is Simba.

The ceremony is over and we say our goodbyes to our pride, for we have three days alone in the jungle before returning to our royal duties. Sarabi assured us that she'd watch the kingdom while we were gone. My new golden king lifts me onto his back and starts sprinting. I can't help but scream in delight. Our mothers yell their goodbyes as we are off.

"Be careful. Bring us some grand cubs when you get back." They yell in the distance

Simba can't help but smirk and his sprint turns into a full run. I tightly wrap my legs and paws around him, holding on for dear life. We arrive at sunset.


	3. Hunny-Moon

_Chapter 3 Still Nala's Point of view _

We arrived at Sunset to place we reunited only a few days before, but this time Timon and Pumbaa are not around and Simba is my _husband_. After the long journey, we are both exhausted and are dying of thirst. He lets me off of his back when we arrive at the waterfall. Water has never seemed so appealing to a lion until you travel though a desert. After we have both quenched our thirst, Simba starts to kiss me all over. I can't help but giggle in delight.

"I love you Nala, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing that to you." Simba says

"Well how about you show me ware we will both be sleeping for the next few nights." I say seductively as possible with my body rubbing up agents his as I past by. We arrive at a den with a large bed of grass in its center. He toses me onto his back acquardly and pretend to sream in prosest.

"Hope it to your liking my wife." His scarlet eyes widen

Simba lays me gently on the grass bed and lies next to me. His flowing deep red mane feels like velvet and his fur sparkle like the stars. Everything is perfect at this moment. I rub my face though his mane as he kisses my neck.

_Simba's Point of view_

I am the luckiest lion in the world because the lioness of my dreams. She is gorges, who is now my wife, my queen, and is all my own. Lionesses may have their fancy wedding party, but we lions have tham all that night.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, being nerves as this will be my first time being interment with a lioness. "Just as sure the sun will rise in the morning." she says and kisses my cheek. I then run myself down her back, continuing to kiss her as I make my descent. She gives me a wink, telling me that she was ok with what I was preparing myself to do. I wrap my arm around her waist. She is skinner than I expected, for I can fell her bones, wich slightly unease me. The years under Scars reign, has taken its toll on my Nala. I second guess myself until she hunches her back, and I plunge myself into her. She sends out a small cry of pain. Oh God,_ I just hurt her_!

"Are you... Are you ok?" I ask paniced "ya I am. Just give me a moment to adjust." she whispers I spot a tear in her eye and waited till she settled, which used all of my self controle. Then we continued. Then she started to purr. It felt like we were designed to magically fit together. I bit down on her neck, seddying myself as I sped up. Nala growled in pleasure, which I have never seen in her before.

We mated off and on thought the night, each time feeling better and better. Nala, the lioness of my fantasies, is my mate and nothing is going to change that.

* * *

I know it is short, but It is kind of hard for me to write this type of thing for lions. Any predictions for the next chapter to come. It is called responsibilities = stress.


	4. STRESS

_General Point of View_

Simba and Nala arrive back at Pride Rock after a magical 2 days in the jungle. It was a nice retreat after the stress of the previous week. After greeting their mothers once they returned, Simba and Nala realized that the work of rebuilding had to begin. The grass has grown only a few inches, carcasses must be disposed of, and Simba must start to mark the boundaries of the Pridelands. Simba left to patrol the border with his mother while Nala searched the hunting grounds with her mother to see if any more herds returned.

"So Nala, how was the honeymoon?" Asks Sarafina

Nala blushes and turns her head away for a moment, she then looked at her mother and said, "It was spectacular. Simba treated me like a queen."

"You are a queen." Sarafina chuckled.

"Oh, I guess I am." Deciding to change the subject, Nala asks, "How many animals have returned while we were gone?"

"16 zebra, 11 buffalo, and 8 gazelles, according to Zazu."

"We'll it's a start, but that's not enough for us to eat every day. I guess we could kill every third without scaring them off."

"I believe you are right my daughter. Look at my baby, the leader of the hunting party. Don't worry too much, more will rerun once the grass may grow taller."

"I hope Simba and I are good rulers. We were never really trained for the job." said Nala not paying attention to the conversation her mother is trying to have with her.

"You will be great. Just listen to each other, your subjects, and you'll be fine. By any chance of an heir to the throne will be coming any time soon." Sarafina hints

Nala pins her ears in embarrassment and she laughs nervously. "Once the kingdom is restored, I'll let him mount me when I am in heat."

When Sarafina looks at her daughter, notices that she made her daughter uncomfortable just like her mother did to her many years ago. She swore that she would never do that, but it just came so natural. "You know there's no pressure on you now, but I can't wait to be a grandmother."

"We'll I can't wait for a meal. Speaking of which, shall we catch some lunch?" Nala pleads her mother.

Sarafina and Nala start their search for prey and eventually catch a lone buffalo. They then roar to tell the other 4 lionesses and Simba that prey has been caught. It feels like a feast to the pride because a few weeks ago prey was seldom. It takes Simba no time to adjust to the large prey. Unknown to Timon or Pumbaa, he taught himself as a teen to kill the stray gazelle that may have wandered to the edge of the jungle, due to the calories he needed to survive, but have not eaten a large meal like buffalo in years. The next few days, while the lionesses work on clearing the dead carcasses that were left scattered all around by the hyenas, Simba marks the borders.

_Simba's POV (3 weeks later)_

It has been a long day for me. I have worked endlessly in the cold damp rain. I have never sprayed or clawed so many trees in my life with all the while keeping an eye out for any returning hyenas. I have already attacked and driven out 4 of them and to make things worse, my stomach did not agree with yesterday's meal. How on earth did Dad make this look like so much fun? I hear thunder heading towards the Pridelands and decide to head home. I shake myself off as I enter the den. I am greeted warmly by my mother.

"Simba, it's nice to have you home." she takes in my appearance and doesn't look too happy. "Oh my, you're soaked to the bone, you could have gotten sick in that dreadful weather. Please come in and talk with me while you dry off." She says as she fuses over me like I am a cub, which is quite enjoyable after a horrible day.

"I would be glad to." We lay down on the platform and I semi dry off, but I'm still so cold. "May I ask where Nala is? I haven't seen her all day." I ask my mother.

Just as my mother was about to respond, Nala and Sarifina come inside, with a less than pleasant mood expressed by my wife's face. My mother leaves us alone to speak with Sarafina. For the first time since we fought about me returning home, she seems disgusted with me. This ticks me off after being soaked in ice-cold rain, fighting off hyenas, causing me to have irritating cuts on my legs. Is it too much to ask for, a nice greeting from your wife, when you come home? Then she does something I would never expect her to do. She starts yelling at me!

"I have been outside for hours trying to catch us a meal and you have been in here chatting with your mother all day! Do you even know what I had to face as I finally caught that gazelle, that is by the way right outside. I would like it if you got off your lazy butt and help me bring it inside."

"Whoa there, Nala,"I stand up and walk towards her and spot only a foot or so away from a lioness who's personality at this moment is the polar opposite of what it is normally. "I have not been chatting all day. I just got inside from border patrol, which is not as easy as you think it is. I had to travel 7 stinking miles in the icy rain." I had to get out before she started yelling back and we both say things we will later regret.

"You think leading the hunting party is so easy, don't you. Well it is not! I even got kicked in the head by a zebra and….and I don't care if you catch a cold, you can sleep outside tonight! " she replies quickly and burst out crying. My heart tears apart in that moment, rarely have I ever seen her so upset. why did I let my dignity get in the way?

Then I try to fix the damage I had caused. "Nala, if you think that I am not grateful, then you are sadly mistaken. I love you and am sorry I upset you so deeply. Whats going on that you're not telling me about? I really don't think a little fight could cause you to break down like this." I try to ask, all the while trying myself to explain our actions, but find myself at a lost for words. I can't handle the pain of guilt knotted in my stomach. Then for the first time tonight, not blinded by anger caused by the stress of ruling a kingdom I see my Nala. She appears drained, confused even and starts to shake. "Are you ok babe?"

"I don't feel so good." Is all she gets out, then she starts to collapse. I manage to help break her fall just in time.

"Get out!" She roars at the top of her lungs and continues sob.

"But Nala, you just fainted."

"Because you're driving me insane! "

I am hurt by her remarks and even with my concern and better judgement, I leave and lay under the over hang in the downpour.


	5. A Dark Day in the Pride Lands

Hi readers. I made a few changes to the way the last chapter ended. Basically instead of Nala passing out, she regains her strength and Simba is left to sleep outside in the rain. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

_Nala's perspective_

I awaken to see my mother's face looking down at me. She has been crying for tears are strolling down her cheek, but there is a feeling of relief in her eyes. I must have been out for a while, judging by the light pouring in by the den. Usually I'd be mortified by others seeing me faint, but am too sick to care. My head feels like it is about to explode. The whole den seems to be springing which makes me want to vomit.

"Thank the heavens your up." She says as he wipes away his tears and a smile flows across her face

"How…How long was I out?" I ask trying to pick my head up

"All last night and most of today. You have no idea how glad I am to see you're ok."

"What about the hunting party?"

"That's not important right now. Nala, there is something you need to know."

"What would that be? Are you going to lecture me about having Simba sleep outside? I am telling you he deserved it." I say as I try to find my balance and nearly collapse. After that, my mother convinces me to lay down.

"No Sweaty. Do you remember Zira? She left to find a safe place to birth her litter right before Simba rejoined the pride?"

"Yes I do. She was the one obsessed over Scar right? When scar wanted to make me his queen, I thought she was going to kill me. Did she die or something. Is that why you're crying?"

"No. This is much worse. This morning Simba left early and Sarabi went looking for him and … and."

"And what Mom? You're scaring me."

"Well Zira just had her cubs yesterday and came back to the pride. She thought Simba killed Scar and took her anger and misguided revenge out on Sarabi. We still have no idea on how she came to that conclusion. Anyway, Sarabi… She didn't survive. There was nothing we could do; her wounds were just too deep. Simba just exiled her from the pride and is morning by her body as we speak."

I don't even know how to respond to this newly given information. Sarabi was like my second mother. She helped keep me safe from hyenas; cub sat me, and offered so many words of comfort and wisdom over the years. It all feels like a bed dream. To top it all off, I was so inconsiderate to Simba last night. I have no clue about what came over me like that in the first place. Now he just lost his mother as well. All my anger and sorrow come out at once and brake down. My mother held me and both cried together.

After a few moments have passed by, my mother then speaks up. "Nala, I was worried about your health, So I had Zazu send for Rafiki. He should be here soon. Sarabi told me last night that he may have special herbs that could help you feel better."

"Mom I am fine. I am going to go apologies to Simba."

"Not in your condition. I'm just going out to get a drink. I want you here when I return."

"But Mom I.."I try to get out but then she says something that startles me.

"Odd. It's almost like your acting as if you were… no that can't be at your size. Besides, your sent would have changed."

"What am I acting like?" Just as she was about to answer Rafiki comes barging into the den.

"I'll be back soon." My mother says and leaves to the watering hole.

" What a sad and joyous day for the pride lands." He says

"What's so joyous? Zara's cubs will either be motherless or forced to grow up in the outlands."

"That is heart breaking, as well as the death of Sarabi, but I am speaking of you."

"I am confused."

"Well the Grate kings have informed me about you. Why, you're expecting your first litter as we speak."

"I'm what?"

"Your pregnant with Simba's cubs."

"I must find Simba. Thank you Rafiki." I say and run off to find Simba. I must have been out longer than I thought, because it is about dusk. After searching for some time, I finally catch up to him ware he is sitting, at a top of the hill, staring at what appears to be a new star in the pride rock constellation.

"Simba!" I yell as I run towards him.

"What do you want?" he snarls at me

"I heard about your mother and am so sorry for everything I said and did last night."

"No your not. You just feel bad for me."

"Simba, I really am, she was like a mother to me too, but I have something I need to tell you."

"What? That I am a lousy king. I couldn't even get to my own mother in time. I need to clear my head." He get up and starts to walk away from me.

I panic and blurt it out, knowing a moment latter that it was the wrong time to tell him. "I'm Pregnant."


	6. Sarabi's Last Day

_I know it's long and redundent, but I felt it was important to the plot in the long run. Enjoy! Next Chapter this Saterday!_

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_(Sarabi point of view)_

I am strolling along the pride lands. The grass has grown to my knee's height. Simba has done a magnificent job in his month of ruling these lands. Muffasa would be proud. God I miss him dearly, but am still needed in the pride. Then I hear rustling in the grass. "Simba?" I ask as I approach.

Zira is lying down with her young cub Nuka and two adorable newborns. The first is a brown male and a golden female. "Oh Zira, they are adorable. Congratulations on your new family and to you Nuka for becoming a big brother. What are their names?"

"Meat Kovu and Vitani. Scar said if I had a male cub, he could be the hair to his throne, even though he was not my mate. Kovu means Scar. I think it's more original than Scar jr." she said in delight

Oh no. I thought to myself. She does not know about being dethroned by Simba. Here we go. "Zira, Scar is no longer king. My son returned home. Kovu won't be king, but look how much these lands have bounced back."

She sends out a mournful roar, which turns to anger. "Where is Scar Now?!"

"He was killed by the hyena's. He called them the enemy and took they took revenge."

"No! Your lying to protect your son. He killed him didn't he? Nuka stay here with your siblings. I need to take care of something." She screamed Her eyes turned dark and body tensed up and sprinted towards pride rock.

She was going to attack samba once she saw him instead of Scar. I knew it in my gut. There is no way I was about to let that happen. Not when I just got him back from the dead. He had too much to live for. I chase after her and tackle her to the ground. I roar in hope that the other pride members will come to help me, knowing my injuries from Scar and the Hyenas combined with my old age settling in have left me weak. She swipes at me and manages to push me off of her. She tackle me to the ground and laughs maniacally. She then starts to claw at my wounds, as her and I tumble around, trying to pin each other.

_(Simba's Point of view)_

I sleeped miserable last night out in that storm. Why was Nala acting that way? I can imagine hunting can be tough with so little pray, but she has her and my mother to lean on for help. Surely they kept us well fed as cubs and are masters of their craft. I still can't believe my strong wife, nearly passed out and has turned so ill. She clearly needed help, but refused to take it. She refused to trust me. What have I done to not earn it?

I then hear a roar about a mile or so away. I try to listen to find the source of the noise. Then it rings in my ears again. It's my mother! She sounds like she is in distress. I run to her, hoping to get to her in time. I am running at my full speed but feel like am going in slow motion. Every second lasting an eternity. One I arrive at the scene, I see my mother, bathed in her own blood. A lioness who is obviously nursing cubs has a stripe running down her back, which sends chills down my spine and spreads throughout my entire body.

"Get out of here now Simba!" My mother screams at me

I launch myself at my mother's attacker, with my claws fully extended ready to rip her thought out. Blindsiding her, she tumbles to the ground. I stand over my mother ready to attack, as she lay their bleeding. My roar is as loud as my fathers that night he saved me and Nala in the elephant grave yard. She lunges at me as I launch myself into the air. My arms wrap around her thought and my teeth sever out a chuck of her ear, with I automatically spit out. Blood drips down the right side of her face as Sarifina and Zazu arrive.

"If you ever come near her again, no if you ever come into the pride lands again you will be executed!" I yell in rage. Then I remember she is nursing cubs. "Now you can either leave or take your cubs, ware ever that may be, but if you take them, they too will face the same consequences as you if you they ever place a paw on these lands." I say trying to be level headed as my father was when he dealt with enemies. This choice comes knowing the cubs are innocent now, but if they grow up with her influence, they will be corrupted.

"This is not over Simba. I will back one day, and when that day comes my cubs will take these lands back in Scars name and little family with be no more." She laughs and heads into the grass.

"Zazu, follow her and make sure she leaves. Then tell the pride and subjects that she has been exiled. Once you are finished, report to me if she has decided to take those cubs with her."

"Yes Simba." Zazu says before he bows and fly's off

Then I turn to my mother who is now breathing heavily with sarifina standing besides her , checking her wounds. "Mom" I say as I cautiously approach her

"Simba?" she asks with her eyes closed

"I am here mom. I'm not going any ware." I answer as I lay next to her, nuzzling her while holding her paw. My eyes goes to Sarifina who eyes are clouding with tears and shaking her head, telling me she is not going to make it.

"Do me a favor son," She says now gasping for breath "One you have my grand cubs, like you promised me … name one kiara. It was the name of my mother."

"Of course I will. It's a beautiful name." I say with a small smirk on my face. She manages to mention grand cubs on her deathbed.

"I am so proud of you son. I…I love you."

"Please Mom. Don't leave me yet. I need you to help me with the kingdom. I can't do this alone."

"You'll have Nala for help with the kingdom, even if you two have fights. Don't cry over me, I will get to see your Dad. It's not goodbye Simba. I'll see you again one day. "

"Ok Mom. When you get there, tell Dad I miss and love him too." I say as I try to hold back the tears.

I will…Simba." She says right before she takes her last breath.

"Mom" I sob into her fur, feeling like a lost cub. Sarifina rubs my back as we both cry.

After an hour, Sarifina leaves to check on Nala and I bring my mother's body next to the patch of grass in the gorge ware my father's body once laid.

**_End of Flashback (still Simba's prospective)_**

"Simba!" Nala yell as she run towards me.

"What do you want?" I snarls being upset about my mothers loss and how she treated me the previous night after the fight and I tried to helped her.

"I heard about your mother and am so sorry for everything I said and did last night."

"No your not. You just feel bad for me." I respond coldly. Sarifina probably just made her come.

"Simba, I really am, she was like a mother to me too, but I have something I need to tell you."

"What? That I am a lousy king. I couldn't protect my own mother. I need to clear my head." I get up and starts to walk away from her. I want to accept her apology, but am just so crumbled up inside. She can't see me when I am like this. Not now.

"I'm Pregnant." she blurts out suddenly

My ears must not be working right, I could have swore she just said she was Pregnant.


	7. Your What ? !

It's the moment you all have waited for. Simba is about to find out he is about to be a father the same day his mother passed away. How do you think he is going to react?

* * *

_**Simba's Point of View**_

My ears must be deceiving me. Did Nala really just say what I thought she did. Is she really pregnant? I stop dead in my tracks. When I turn around, Nala is crying. "your what?" I ask, not believing it myself. She bolts the other way, confirming my what I thought I heard. It all made sence now, all of those symptoms, like her moodiness or lack of energy is from carrying cubs. I'm going to ba a father! Oh god, my pregnant wife hates me.

"Nala!" I yell as I chase after her. Once I catch up, I cut her off in her path. She holds her head low. I use my paw to lift her head, so our eyes meet.

"I'm so sorry." she sobs "I'm sorry about how I acted. I'm sorry your mom died. I know you may not think so right now, but I loved her too. you should not have found out about becoming a dad like this." She terns her head away from me ashamed. Her body is trembling and she is working herself up enuf to make herself sick.

"Nala...It's ok." I manage to say, sick to my stomach aswell. I pull her close to me and lay besides her under my mothers new star and in the dewy grass. I must think fast to calm her down. This stress can not be good for her body, or the cubs that I recently learned about. "You were right about earlier, all this was not your fault."

"So your not mad?"

"How could I ever be mad at such a wonderful lioness."

"Well, she does have a pretty fantastic mate, who I am sure is going to be a great father."

"It's funny, right before she died, she told me she wanted me to give her grand-cubs."

Nala laughs a little as she starts to calm down. "I'm glad we can fulfill her dying wish. Too bad she didn't get to find out."

I smile at Nala, then look up at my mother's star, "Somehow, I think she already knew."

"Do, you think were ready for all this." She asks as she rests her head on my main. "I mean, we just became rulers of the pride lands. A third of the kingdom is still in disarray. We still need to earn the returning herds trust. Not to mention being parents to god knows how many cubs."

"I know, I'll speak to the herd leaders in the morning and hopefully can get the Pride Lands back into shape. You should know, my priority is you, and the cubs." I breath out as I try to short though my thoughts. "Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about being a father, but it's... Scarry, paralyzing even, to think that we are now responsible for little lives on top of everything else, when a few months ago, my biggest consern was what to do that day."

"Your so sweet. But I am also not stupid. I'm scared about it being my first litter. Simba, what If I can't carry these cubs. I know how young I am. Just really look at me Simba. You can see my ribs and yesterday, I could barely walk."

"All we can do, is take every day as it comes and hope for the best. Besides, we now have my mother looking out for us too." I say, trying to be positive about this situation, but knowing what Nala was saying was true. If I lost her, I don't think I wold be able to carrie on. After only a few moments, Nala is now sound asleep.

Thoughts then run though my mind like buffalo though a crocodile filled river on their migration route. I never understood why my Dad what he did untill, I returned home and saw my family, partially my mother, so helpless. My thoughts from battling Scar, Zira and my love for my family all come poring in at once. Both of my parents died pertecting me, am I prepared to do the same.

_(Keith Urbans' For you)_

When I thought about my unborn child...  
When I thought about my wife...  
And the answer rang out CLEAR from somewhere up above,

No greater gift has man, then to lay down his life for  
Love.

I don't understand it all myself.

And it's weighing on my mind...  
I'm not trying to be the hero... I don't wanna die...  
But right now, in this moment, you don't think twice.

I wondered, would I give my life?  
Could I make that sacrifice?  
If it came down to it, could I take the bullet... I  
would,  
Yes I would...

You don't think about right.  
You don't think about wrong.  
You just do what you gotta do... to defend your own.  
And I'd do the same... for you, yes I would... yes I  
would.

And I would give my life... I would make that  
sacrifice.  
Cause if it came down to it, could I take the bullet, I  
would.  
Yes, I would, I'd do it for you...

Zazu then comes swooping in a hushed voice says "Simba, is everything alright? My condolences go out to you and the pride. Sarabi will be missed by all. She did make a nobel sacrifice, and will finally be reunited with Mufassa."

"Everything is great. Thank you Zazu. You have been a huge help to me. I only hope I can be as dedicated of a parent as my own."

"Sire, when the time comes, I am sure you will be, just do me a favor and wait a while. Watching cubs is exhausting."

"Sorry to burst your buble for once, but Nala's expecting."

"That's wonderful, as long as I'm not on cub duties. Let me know, if there is anything I can do for you both."

"Arrange a meeting with the herd leaders for me tomorrow, and tell the pride, I'll be home shortly."

"As you wish Simba. Goodnight"

I carried Nala home and shortly drift off to sleep after an eventful day.

* * *

Sorry about posting this late. something came up saturday and forgot. Also, I thought you readers may enjoy a song sence The Lion King was a musical. I felt this song fit well. Tell me what you all thought.


	8. Addressing the Kingdom

Simba's Point of view

The sun is set low on the horizon and I'm still not awake when Zazu and I began addressing the vast array of our subjects. I sat down at the base of Pride Rock and Zazu flew onto my shoulder. I only take a moment to turn when I am suddenly bombarded with questions. It is very overwhelming. I roar loud enough to shatter their eardrums in trying to gain control of the situation.

"You Zebra speak first and I will try to handle everyone else by the end of today. If anyone has a problem with that you can leave now. So What is your business being here?" I say in a calm but intimidating voice. Zazu nudges me showing he is impressed.

The Zebra stallion spoke proudly, "Your majesty, it's an honor to be in your presence. I have waited so long to meet you and have great respect for your father. I only hope you can live up to my expectations. My herds grazing grounds are on the border of these lands and have not enough grazing and must cross into the hippo's territory for water, which is unappealing to say the least."

"I understand that the hippo's do take up much of the water at the majority of the time, but your herds earlier designated area is still not suitable for grazing, but I'm working on cleaning it up as we speak. You will stay there until further notice." That was it too hard I think to myself, but then I see the hundreds of other faces. It could be long day indeed. "Next!"

The next animal is a buffalo that is nearly twice my size who keeps rambling on and on about his herds mighty migration and his wish for many unreasonable accommodations in these times. After 25 minutes of not even getting a word in. Thankfully Zazu's wisdom helps me out, "Simba I know you're new at this, but may I suggest a more efficient way to handle this since almost all these animals are fighting over land and hunting restrictions."

"I think I know where you are headed with this. I remember my dad doing something a few years back. Can you deal with blabber mouth while I address the masses?" I whisper to him.

"Of course, Simba." He flys so he is eye to eye with the buffalo and begins to speak; "Now listen here, you are being very unreasonable. You are by no means the only animal that wants more land, no hunting, and are tired from traveling. Every single one here has made the same trek and you don't see them going on about it for half an hour. Now shut up and listen to the King and what he has to say about this or I will peck your eyes out!"

The other animals are just as stunned as am I. They whisper among themselves after that show. Never in a million years would I have thought as a cub he had so much control over these herds. I turned my head to the left right and saw Nala exiting Pride Rock. I walked up to her and nuzzled her good morning. "Can you help me with something? "I am about to make a law that the predators will not like and having the head huntress of the pride supporting me will help. Besides I think if they threaten to rebel, we can play the baby card."

"Sure will, Simba, but only if you tell my mother about the cub when she wakes up."

"Deal."

I reach the end of Pride Rock and try to gather the animal's attention to no avail. Nala thankfully steps in with her roar that makes them quiver with fear. "Thanks babe." I respond and lick her cheek.

"No problem, but I don't like how they are looking at me. I know I killed some of their family's, but we can't eat grass."

_Well we could eat bugs_ I think to myself, but know she would not approve of that comment this early in the morning. Come on Simba snap out of it, address the crowds. I gulp hard and then casually begin to speak.

"Welcome subjects. We are doing all we can to improve conditions. I understand more of your relatives will be coming soon and calves arrival will be any day. For this year only you may graze wherever you want and next year Zazu and I will assign you gassing. As a consolation for the dangerous migration, every year all offspring until they reach about a year of age from now on forward will be off limits to the carnivores, but no area will be excluded from hunting except in the calving cove from now on." This seems to satisfy most of the subjects. "You are all dismissed." They eventually scatter except for the other 2 big cats.

"Hey your Majesty, how are we supposed to teach our cubs to hunt?" Asks the female cheetah.

"I'll take care of this." Nala says as she rubs her body agents mine. Then her sky blue eyes turn icy cold. "Listen hears you no little house cat. My husband just gave you the ability to hunt anywhere you want and you complain about not being your cubs not being able to be lazy and have to work for a meal. I was a cub traveling miles to find a meal every day and I was not even allowed to eat my own kill so if you think..." She screams at the poor defenseless cheetah.

" I gently pushing her to the side and whispers in her ear "Thank you, but let me get my paws wet and try to handle this now. I then turn to the two cheetahs; "I am so sorry Miss. My wife is expecting her first litter."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nala asks heatedly

_Oh God. What do I do now dad?_ Then the male cheetah approaches me.

"Congrats your Majesties, and good luck dealing with her. I'll get my mate out of your fur."

"Thank you. You helped me dodge a bullet there. Let me know if you ever need something..."

"Duma."

"Thanks Duma."

As the cheetahs left I saw a a few small cubs come out from hiding and playfully join their family. After that, I managed to get Nala to relax with the help of her mom once I told her and the rest of the pride about the cubs. I wish my mother could have been with the pride when we told them, but I know, just like my father, she's too is watching over us.


	9. Meeting the Outsiders

_**Zira's Perspective**_

My Scar. My precious Scar. Gone. What am I meant to do? My cubs. The once heirs to the throne have no guaranteed future. My is body weak and exhausted. I lay in the sand that irritates my cuts and bruises. I place Kovu down in front of me and little Nuka put Vitani down by his side. I kissed my eldest son and then my two newborns.

"Mother, why are we stopping? Why can't we just go home to Scar?" I ignored his question.

"Nuka, watch after your siblings. I'm just going to rest my eyes a little." I tell him messing up his hair tuft with my paw. Only thing is that I don't intend on opening my eyes again. I have nothing left to live for. Nuka is young enough to be adopted by any lioness and that includes his brother and sister. My mind drifts as I am ready for the end in hope of being reunited with my Scar.

* * *

2 days later

I'm awaken by splashes of water hitting my face. The water burns my scabs and ear. Disappointment runs through my body. Why has Scar not let me join him yet? I open my eyes to see 5 strange lionesses. Deep rims of darkness frame their eyes, yet in there is compassion. They are skinny, with their ribs clearly defined and fur is the color of storm clouds. These older adolescents must be litter mates I think to myself. Rare, but not impossible. I see their mouths moving but my hearing is shot and am unable to make out what they are saying. I raise my head and look around. The ground is dry and rough. It takes on an almost dry blood coloring. Slowly I get to my feet and finally I am able to hear these lionesses, but are speaking over one another.

"Sweetheart what happened?" Asks the eldest who has three dots under her right eye. I have only been called that nick-name from the deceased mother, not even by scar or the rouges who fathered my cubs.

"I was ... I was... I was exiled for defending my mate by this horrible lion." I choke out

"You poor thing" says another "You are welcome to stay with us, if you wish."

"Thank you" Then I realize Nuka, Vitani and Kovu are not around. I started to panic. The smallest of them notices this and buts in.

"Your cubs are in our den. We wanted to keep them out of the sun, but were unable to carry you that far. I can take you to them you if you wish."

"I would like that." I respond nervously. She leads me to what appears to be a Pride Rock size termite mound. It is a wonder that they have lived this long with these types of living conditions. "So how did you and your sisters end up here?"

"Well the two with spots under their eyes are twins. They are my sisters and the two others are our cousins. Our land was destroyed by fire in a horrid storm and we are all that lived. We traveled for days and sought refuge here."

"And why do you happen to umm.." I try to word without insulting the lioness who holds my cubs faith at this moment gesturing towards their eyes.

"Oh, side effect of living off of termites, rats and a questionable lake. We never learned how to hunt so it is the best we can get." I nodded my head in understanding and made it a point that if we were going to be allies, I'd teach them how to hunt. "Now it is my turn to ask you stuff. What is it like on the _other side_. It looks so majestic and peaceful."

She knows nothing of the Pridelands? This is a perfect opportunity for me and the cubs if I play this smart. Those lionesses who once took me in were completely brainwashed by Mufasa, or I think that what his name was. Poor Scar was only trying to give the hyena's the chance they deserved that his selfish brother of his never understood, and those lionesses had to revolt and put his pathetic son into power.

"It is a beautiful place, but am afraid it has fallen under a new kings rule. He attacked me, tour my ear, exiled my newborn cubs and I, but worst of all, killed his own uncle for the throne." I had lied, but didn't lie. I had heard numerous of stories when I got to Pride Rock on how Mufasa and Scar were as cubs and what happened to Simba came to light. I don't care who was the _'real'_ heir to the throne. Scar was my king and Simba snatched him away from me. Scar will forever and always be a great king.

"What a horrible thing to do to such a nice lioness. What was your mate like?" She seemed really interested in my story and I decided to only give her what I wanted her to know for right now.

"Well sadly my cubs are not his. Their dads are rouges, but Scar took me and my eldest cub Nuka in. He saved me and taught me almost everything I know. In fact my youngest cub Kovu looks just like him. Scar was so generous, he even offered for my cubs to be his heirs." She gives me a sympathetic look and I groan on the inside.

"Well here we are. Your cubs are sleeping in that hollowed out log. You should get some rest..." She was searching for my name and I obliged politely.

"Zira."

"Zira, you have certainly been though enough. I'll be outside if you need me." With that, she took her leave and I turned to my cubs. I look in the dead brown hollowed out log and see Kovu and Vitani cuddled up to one another with Nuka at the other end. Almost on cue he awakens.

"Mother! I was so scared. I thought you were dead, so I ran for help and... and..." He says not even stopping for a breath.

"It's fine Nuka, just close you eyes, you mother just needs some time alone to think!" I snap at him. Somehow I need to make this ok. In the morning,I will start earning these lionesses trust and teach them to hut, it should not be that hard, they were practically cubs a few weeks ago.

* * *

_**Please leave a comment. Love you for reading, following and your support.**_


	10. Nala's Pride Sister

Nala's Point of view

It has been eventful week and am looking forward to having a relaxing day with Kula. She has been my best lioness friend before I can even remember. I don't know what my life would have been like without her there for support and talking me out many things I would have regretted today. I cautiously made my way out of the hidden back entrance of the den, making sure not to wake Simba who has had many sleepless nights. As I head towards the sun basking rocks, the sun is just barley starting to show above the horizon. I made my way down slowly as I looked for Kula. At this time of day her dusty brown almost caramel coat blends in perfectly with the stones. I eventually spot her on what used to be Sarabi's favorite perch.

"Finally you're up, Your Majesty." Kula says teasingly. I quickly turn around to see if Simba was behind me, then I realize she was talking to me. I am still not used to the term and until now was still reserved by the other lionesses for Sarabi. She then tries to hide her laughter, covering her mouth with one paw.

"Stop laughing at me Kula. Besides you little hypocrite, when do you ever wake up before sunrise." I say as I slightly shove her before I lay down across from her.

"Fair enough." Then she lifts her head for a moment and closed her eyes, soaking in the start of the sun's rays. "It has been too long since we last did this."

"Agreed." I respond. Since becoming queen, we have not had much time together besides when hunting, which she takes very seriously, mainly because it has to do with food. She has always had a 'lion' size appetite, but still having that agile body. "So, what's new with you?" I ask casually.

"Not much, I took over left flank yesterday in the hunting party, but lets hear about you. I heard you lost it on a cheetah three days ago."

"Well now I am going to have race you to see who can make the kill first." I say while laughing at the same time. "And I did not lose it, she deserved it. Who yells at a lion who just lost his mother?"

"How about who yells at a cheetah with young cubs standing behind her? Oh that's right, you."

"There were cubs behind her?!" This shocks me. "How did I not see them? Well I…you see….You can't judge me, you're not carrying Simba's cubs!"

"If I was, you would eat me alive, then have Simba for desert." She laughs, then gets a sad look in her eyes. "I wish there was a lion around here for me, but there are none for miles. We always planned that we would raise our cubs together."

* * *

_flashback of that day_

"Hey, Nala."

I turned to look at one of my best friends with a sad face and then turned away. "Hey, Kula." I felt her presence come and sit beside me, but still, I hadn't moved.

"You ok?" Her voice was full of concern and I couldn't blame her. I hadn't been myself in weeks and I don't know if I ever will be now that the only the only boy I ever cared about.

"How can I be fine, Kula? My best friend, other then you of course, is gone and so is Mufasa. I know it sounds stupid, but he made me feel safe. I'll never be fine!" I wasn't shouting at her, but just at the situation.

"Well, there's still, Scar. Maybe -" I turned to her quickly with fury set in my eyes,

"Scar? Scar!? Are you kidding me!?"

"I'm sorry, Nala, I didn't mean t-"

"Scar is horrible and creepy!" She kept quiet, but looked away from me with her ears pinned to her head and I immediately felt bad. I had hurt her feelings and I didn't mean to. It was just all that was going on and then the thought of Scar being the pride's protector frightened me. For starter he let those hyenas who tried to EAT me a few weeks ago, into our property, and they probably would have if Simba hadn't been so brave and not to mention his father. I put a paw on her shoulder and tried to look at her face. "I'm, I'm sorry, Kula. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I was just try-trying to he-help." She sobs, "I know you're going through a lot, but Simba wouldn't want you to be sad and I can't stand seeing you like this myself." A tight squeeze formed in my chest as she said his name, but I kept my appearance up.

"I know, I know and I'm really glad you were trying. I appreciate it." She finally turned her purple eyes to me and had a small smile set on her facade.

"Really?" I smiled back at her brightly.

"Really." She pulled me into a hug and funnily enough, a little of my pain went away. It's weird how only a friendly gesture from someone you care about can change your whole attitude. "Thanks, Ku." We pulled apart and then looked at the massive landscape before us.

"You're welcome. So, what were you thinking about?"

I hesitated for a minute, for fear I'd become sad again, but I had to remember what Kula just told me, but I answered her sadly."What do I ever only think about now?" I saw out the side of my eye, she nodded, totally understanding what I meant, but then she turned to me and said,

"Tell me this, what makes you miss him the most?" My eyes met hers and for a minute I couldn't answer because so many things popped in my head, but one in particular caught me and everything that I held inside for my dead best friend came pouring out with it.

"He was always there for me! He was one of my best friends! My heart physically hurt when I couldn't be around him or when he was hanging with the other boys. He's always protected me and saved my life from those dogs! And I never got to tell him that I... I... liked him!" Hot tears came pouring out of my eyes, but for some reason, I strangely felt better that I had gotten all that out and someone knew. Simba and I would always doubt that we liked one another, but he never knew my secret. That could have ruined our friendship, but now? I can not imagine being with anyone else.

"I understand, Nala, REALLY I do." I scrunched my eyes together as she put the emphasis on the word 'really'. What was she talking about?

"Huh? How do you?" Her ears pinned to her head again and she looked away from me bashfully.

"I, uh, well..."

"Come on, Kula, tell me!" I shook her arm roughly, but I had a giant smile on my face. She has always been one to wear her emotions on her arm and I couldn't believe she kept something from me when she never does!

"I liked, Malka!" She giggled sadly and my eyes grew wide. MALKA!?

"Did he know?" I asked while raising a suspicious eyebrow

"No, no I never told him. I was going to, but now..." She trailed because we both knew why. Two week after Scar became king, he banished all the male cubs from our pride, breaking everyone's heart. Now, I wasn't the only one hurting and I felt bad for wanting to be felt sorry for, well all except Sarabi, who had lost everything. I still don't know how she can keep herself together. A funny thought then occurred in my head and I started laughing, causing my best girlfriend to look at me curiously.

"What? What's so funny!? I don't see how any of this is funny, Nala!" I tried to gather what breath I did have left and put my whole arm around her.

"Kula, my friend," I looked into her irritated purple eyes, "We have got to stop going after boys who leave us and break our hearts in the process." Even being so young, she got my joke and her once mean face left and was replaced with a mad-happy expression. Sadly I knew, at least for myself, there could never be someone else.

"Oh my gods, NALA! You are a mess!" She shoved me lightly and I fell to my side holding my stomach once more and then she joined me. It felt good to have a hearty laugh and also to have someone to share it with. When we finally caught our breath, we rolled over to our sides and looked at the sky. "You're Right. We need someone who is going to stay with us no matter what." She was still giggling and we both knew that sometimes that couldn't always be true. "And for now we have each other."

"Yes we do have each other and I agree, we need some kind of pact."

"Well, I don't know about a pact, but I will say this, the next guy we see, I call dibs, especially if he's cute! After a few years we can raise our own cubs together and they will be best friends just like us." I should have argued with her about not doing a 'one, two, three, DIBS!', but I couldn't. I don't know if I'll ever feel for anyone else like I did Simba, so I just laughed and nodded my head, but still, raising cubs together one day together would be fun.

"Oh, fine!" I said with mock agreement.

* * *

Then I hear Simba's roar in the not so far off in the distance followed by a roar of an unknown male. Kula and I jump to our feet and run in their direction. Usually I am faster than Kula, but these cubs are really draining my energy quick. "Looks like you got your wish, Kula." I say as I try to convince myself everything is ok

"Really, Nala? Where were these guys when we needed them? But if he is cute, I call dibs.

"Really!? You know what, if he doesn't hurt my husband then he is all yours."

"Well I'm just saying!" again she'd be giggling. As I arrive at the scene, I can smell a familiar scent. "Does that smell familiar?"

"Yah it sort of does. Chumvi? Well at least he is not a treat, but there goes my chances I finding a mate."

We arrive at the top of a hill. Down below, Simba and another lion that very well could our old cub hood friend Chumvi, with a reddish-brown pelt and scruffy mane in an all out battle.

* * *

What is you favorite semi canon pair? Don't forget to comment. Thanks for reading !


	11. A Case of Mistaken Identity

Simba's_ point of view _

I awaken in the den and a shiver goes up my spine; my wife is not by my side. The sun is halfway over the horizon. As a cub I would have had to watching my steps, making sure not to step on anyone, but now each lioness has its own smaller perch in the den. My friends were exiled and their mothers followed suite; I wonder what their life's are like now? It is a humbling thought to know how lucky I am to be alive and live in such a wonderful home.

When I step out of the den, the rising sun instantly warms up my fur. As I walk to get a drink in a new watering hole formed this year, I spot my gorgeous wife and our childhood friend, Kula. I can hear them laughing and decide to leave them be. I keep walking, up and a little bit over the hill behind Pride rock so Nala would not spot me. This was our favorite meeting place as cubs; out of the sight and ears of our mothers, but close enough if they roared us home, we could quickly get back. Lying in the dewy grass, memories of cub hood come flying back and makes me smile. When the cubs are born, I would love to hang out with them here, perhaps play in the mud, or give them pouncing lessons live my father gave all of us. When teaching them to fight I can _finally_ get Nala to teach me her trick on how she always manages to pins me. I close my eyes a little before I start parole.

* * *

_Chumvi's point of view_

After a very long and emotional day, my beautiful wife that was sent to me by the kings has given me two perfect cubs. The first born was my daughter. She is nearly the spitting image of her mother with an almost tanned cream coat, scruffy eyebrows and small set of bangs. As soon as she was born it was clear she was a fighter and I hope that passion in her, something she got from me, is used positively. Then a few hours later came the smaller male. He has my looks, but his mother's personality already. He is laid back and a real cuddle bug. The only thing that puzzles me is their noses, neither mine nor Tama has anything similar, but I think they're cutie anyway.

"Thank you." I say as I nuzzle my exhausted wife. She nuzzles me back while in awe of the cubs.

"Thank you too, even though I did all the work.

"You did an amazing job. I am in awe and disgusted at the same time. What shall we name them?"

"Can I name the girl and you the boy?" I asked, knowing immediately what I wanted to name my daughter

"Sure. Umm how about Kioo it means mirror. He looks just like you.

"That's a nice tough name for such and tough little man and he does have my good looks." She gives me a don't push it look. "Now for the girl, how about we name her Venita it means beauty. I think it fits well. She is gorgeous, just like you.

"I always liked that name too. Shall we get our moms?" She leans down to grab a cub but I stop her.

"They're sleeping. Let them rest or we never will. They will be fine in only a couple minutes away and we are in ears lengths away. Ok?" She hesitates for a minute, but then obliges.

"Ok, but only for a minute and not a second more."

"Deal." I agree and help Tama walk a bit until she gets her footing. As we round the den we spot our mothers who warmly greet us, then look at Tama shocked.

"You had the cubs!" They scream in unison, and then look around for them.

"They are on the other side of the river; we didn't want to wake them."

"How many?" asks my mother while Tama and her mother hug and I can't help but smile.

"One of each." I say proudly with my head held high.

"Lets not keep our grand -cubbies waiting. We have to start spoiling them as soon as possible." Says Tama's mom and the two older lioness' sprint off towards the river.

"Wait up!" Tama yells as I support her as we slowly make our walk back. Thank the kings I have a son, so I won't be so outnumbered by all these lionesses. Not to mention I will train my daughter to be on my side; hopefully. Once we arrived on the other side of the river, I see our mothers running though the tall grass trying to spot where we hid the cubs. I can't help but laugh a little. They are acting like cubs themselves. As Tama and I approach where he tucked the cubs away, we see the flattened down grass, but no cubs.

"Help!" Tama screams and our mother's faces quickly drop to dread as they rushed over.

"What's going on?" My mother exclaimed as she saw our faces.

"They're gone!" I say shocked and wide-eyed

"I knew this was a bad idea, Chumvi. This is all your fault!" She says in a terrified tone. I have never seen her like this before, heck I never felt like this before. I feel like I could puke or kill someone at the same moment, I guess that comes with the perks of being a new parent.

"I am sure they are around here somewhere. Maybe this is the wrong spot. Now this is not the time to argue. Let's spread out." Tama's mom orders and we start desperately searching. By after a few hours night is starting to fall and we have searched this little patch of savanna three times over. I just broke down sobbing covering my eyes with my paws as I lay where they once were. My poor cubs are all I can think. I made the biggest mistake of my life. With night comes hyenas which will have no mercy and surely be killed. Tama and our mothers come over to me also knowing what could happen if they were not found soon. My mother lays next to me and holds me like a cub, trying to provide me comfort. Then I catch an unfamiliar scent of a strange lion and suddenly jump to my feet. I roar in anger and am vengeful. The cubs did not crawl off, they were _stolen_.

"What is it?" asks my wife fearfully

"I got a scent of another lion. It must have taken them." Her eyes widen. "I am going to find them, you ladies stay here in case it comes back."

"I am coming with you." she demands and I roll my eyes, but quickly turn to her and nuzzle her. I look deep into her broken-hearted eyes.

"Tama, you are in no condition to travel and hate to say it but, you would only slow me down. I'll bring them home."

"Be safe." she says, then I ran off to find that idiot that had to nerve to intervene with my family.

* * *

_Back to Simba's point of view_

I wake up and hear something in the tall grass. As I turn to the sun bathing rocks to check if it is Nala, but she is still there, so then who is it in then? In that split second a large male with reddish-brown pelt and scruffy mane mud colored main jaw is around my neck, my body is slammed into the ground. I extend my claws and wipe my hand across his chest. He roars in pain and backs away. Quickly I am at my feet, and it is now an all-out stand-off. I send him a very clear roar telling him this is My pride, but there is a darkness in his eyes and know that instant there will be no reasoning with him, so I lunged. I sit down with all the force I had around his neck, causing him to roar in pain. I used my weight and pushed him to the ground, but his use his back paw to make me lose my balance; we are sent tumbling down. He pins me, ironically if Nala told me how she beats me now, I would not be in this mess, and my back would not be shoved into the ground with porcupine quill sharp rocks digging into me back. My paws are tied and do the only thing I can think of; head-butt. It kills, but is effective and am able to get to my feet. What on earth did this idiot think I did to get him so angry? Even rouge, thirsty for land and a pride of his own would not risk himself this much for it. We continue bite and claw at each other, giving each other brutally painful scratches. Just when I think, it may turn out to be a fight to the death, Nala shows up; out of breath at the top of the hill along with Kula.

"Get out of here!" I yell panicked. If this guy gets away from me for a moment, I don't even want to consider what could happen to her.

"Simba!" she yells, the in the same tone she did when I nearly fell off of pride rock. Her face screams horror; I must be in rough shape, unknowingly due to adrenalin.

"Kula get Nala to safety, if not for her but the cub sakes!" I order Kula blocks Nala's path to me, but that only last a split second before she is right behind me with teeth and claws showing at full force. She has put on weight, but only enough to appear like the average lioness, and is intimidating; to even me at this moment. I look back to the intruder and his eyes have soften a bit and seemed confused. Kula is soon in between me who is pretexting Nala with using nearly my entire body to shield her and this strange male who has gone from looking like a possible killer to a lost cub.

"Chumvi, is it you?" Kula asks him. That thought never occurred to me, he was one of my best friends and appears very similar.

"Kula? Nala?" He sobs and rest his head on Kula's solder. Now I know how Timon must have felt when I reunited with Nala. I cock my head to the side and give Nala a puzzling look. Her eyes have softened as well and has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kula, can you please explain this to me?"

"We didn't think we would ever see you again when Scar exiled you." Kula and Nala both sob and embrace him. A bit of jealousy runs though me as Nala hugs him and give a before cough.

"Oh man, I am so sorry. I thought you... you see my...never mind." This lion says, who I am 90 percent sure it is Chumvi. I embrace my old friend and lightly bums heads hello.

"What was that back their?" I ask

"It is so good to see all you guys, especially you Simba. We thought you bit the dust a while back."

"Thanks man."

"What happened to the others?" Kula asks impatiently

"Tama is now my mate, and Malka and our moms are still with us. We have a piece of territory a little away from here."

"It's nice to know you all made out ok." Nala says with a smile

"Well, that's not exactly the whole story." You see Tama had our cubs and we left them only for a slit second to go get our moms for a formal introduction and literary two minutes later they were gone. I thought in my mess-up mind Simba may have stolen them, but was clearly wrong."

"That's horrible Chum. Why don't you rest here for a day, and we can send Zazu out to look for them and even bring your pride here if you wish. I am sure it is safer here."

"Thank you. That would be greatly appreciated." He says with a pitiful look on the brink of tears, but then snaps himself out of there, not allowing himself to those horrid thought. I have done that many times myself. "So you have cubs?"

"I am expecting our first litter." Nala says proudly

"Well how could that be with that magnificent body." He says

"Don't push it." I growl

"Be nice to the kind man." Nala says as she heads back to pride rock, brushing her fur on mine. As we walk back I can hear Chumvi say to Kula, "You were right about them. I guess I still owe you half of my meal tonight then." I chuckle. So much has changed but it feels like old times.

* * *

Plesase Review :) They are truely appreciated. Then vote on what lion you think Kula should end up with the poll on my profile ;)


	12. An Awkward Reunion

_Kula's Point of View_

I awaken not in Pride Rock, but in tall drenched grass next to a strange male. His mane and fur which blend in almost perfectly with the dusty gold grass. His scent smells familiar as well. Let's see, it's definitely not Simba or Chumvi. Malka possibly? No, he had black hair tufts and mane, which almost never lightens as a lion ages. Oh god, it is Tojo! Did I sleep with him last night? Please don't wake up I pray to the kings. As if on cue he starts to stir.

"Good Morning?" He says somewhat shocked to either the sight of me or our location, could be both.

"Um Tojo, what happened last night?"

"Kula? Is it really you?" He asks in awe. Then stand up quickly and does a 360 until his eyes lock on Pride Rock, then on me, and back on forth two more times. He sits down with his wide blue eyes on me. A wave of emotion comes over me and I hug him while sobbing. For years not knowing if my friends were ok and find out that he too was alive is too much. He moved to the Pridelands at such a young age to be safe from his nice, but mentally challenged King Joe and then he is exiled and parent-less only a_ month_ later! At this moment, I feel so blessed.

"I am so happy you're ok." I sob with happy tears.

"I'm glad you are ok too. Not to ruin the moment, but any idea why we are here."

"Not a clue, but lets back track. Well yesterday you, Tama, and their parents came here to help them recover from, well you know." I didn't want to remind him of the cubs that were lost.

"Oh ya, that is why I am back in the Pridelands. It is coming back to me now. Tama was a mess! I had to carry her half way here. They were so excited and those poor cubs. I can't even imagine what they are going through." I nod in full understandably at the weight of it all. He sighs in grief and then continues. "Then I offered to go hunting while Simba, Nala, and their parents help them come to terms with what has happened."

"Now I remember. I was hunting gazelle and when I pounced you tackled me head on?" He laughed a little now and a smile came to across my face.

"I am so sorry about that," He chuckled, "but your coat did blend in with theirs and the rocks. I think I may have scratched your leg, again sorry."He is still such a gentlemen. Than it all clicked in my mind. I look at my legs frantically and there is not even a bruise. It occurred to me that it has been 4 months sense my last heat and, I have no self-control over my actions during that time. Nala and I used to have to trap each other in scattered dens around the Pridelands to keep each other from searching for rouges or worst. Well according to Nala, I tried searching for rouges, she on the other paw, kept trying to call for Simba. Each time it would break my heart hearing her plea for him and knowing that he would never come. I was almost as glad as her when he returned. I must confess, I did have a bet made that night with the other lionesses that she would be expecting within their first heat together. Then panic flows though me like water in the Zuberi River. Tojo soon picks up on my anxiety, my no responses making him think I was hurt.

"Tojo there is no scratches on me. Any chance I was, well I mean, did we?" I say in utter embarrassment and he looks around awkwardly for a moment, but then answers me.

"I don't recall, but given the circumstances, it seams plausible." He responds wide eyed. "If it makes you feel any better, I had a huge crush on you as and never with any lioness before, at least I don't think so. My head feels like it has been crushed by alligators jaws." He puts one of his paws to his head and rubs it gently, but asks me, "Did you?"

I hang my head a tad, "A little. " I had to admit. Tojo was always polite, caring, a loyal friend and like myself was never a risk taker. I always pictured myself with someone with his personality. Also unlike most lionesses, I always had a thing for lighter colored males. Mabey because I always had a hard time blending in, And understood the disadvantages of dark coats in the savanna and did not want my cubs to face this same problem. Oh Mufasa, what if I am expecting cubs at this moment? I start crying again and bolt. I run to escape my fears and to clear my mind. It has always been my coping mechanisms and a useful one at that. I can run longer and faster than any other lioness in the Pridelands, but could never match Nala's strength. She could hold her own agents any male. I can hear Tojo calling my name, but I continue on, not letting my fears catch me. In a matter of moments, I am home, but am not ready to stop and run past Nala, Tama and the rest of the pride.

"Kula?!" I hear Nala yell at me in confusion, but can't come after me like normal thanks to Tama and I am thankful for that. I continue over the hill and my legs finally give out and I tumble the rest of the way down. Rocks cut me as I roll to a stop. I then see a lions blond paw in front of my face.

"Leave me alone Tojo!"

"What in the kings name happened?" Asks the lion. I look up and see it is not Tojo but Simba.

"I thought you were someone else. Sorry."

"I can see that. Are you ok?" He looks at me cautiously and I rise to my feet fully.

"No, I mean yes, but I'm not ok." I didn't really know what to really tell him. I didn't want him in my business because he has enough to deal with and especially now with Nala and expecting and Tama with the loss of hers. He does not need to know about the possibility of another expecting lioness.

"I am sorry kula, but I don't understand what you're saying. Should I go get your Mom or Nala?" I don't blame him for being confused, heck, I'm confused myself!

"No!" I blurt out. I would be mortified if they knew what happened last night. The only thing worst would be Tojo standing here.

"You can tell me what happened Kula no matter how bad it seems. It's my job as king to look out for all the lionesses well-being, not just Nala's. That reminds me, I should have been more concerned about your safety the other day and I am sorry. It was not fair of me to make you put yourself in danger, not just from the intruder, still can't beleave I did not recognise Chumvi, but lets face it, Nala could have hurt you as well. Just tell me what he did to you." Simba as well has always been that caring type of guy. Even when I'm not 'his', he still shows that friendship love and concern for me. Maybe it is ok to tell him?

"You promise me on Nala's life that you won't tell anyone?"

"I can't do that without knowing what this is all about. I can only do what I think is right" didn't he learn it was ok to break promises, if it is called for? Oh, then that was probably not a good idea. Still I trust his judgement. Not everyone could have rebuilt so much of this kingdom in such little amount of time.

As I open my mouth to speak, Tojo come barging in, gasping for breath in between every word. "Kula!" "You ... are ... fast. Just ... let ... me ... catch ... my ... breath." Simba looked at me and him puzzled.

"Can one of you explain this to me?" Tojo leans into his ear and whispers something. He then smirks and whispers something back. He then glances at both of us and then turns to me. "Just roar if you need anything. Don't worry, I won't tell the pride." My purple eyes grow big. But wait! What did he say to him? I wanted to call after him, but he was gone. I landed my eyes back on Tojo warily.

"Kula, please listen to me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but if it had to happen, I am glad it was with you. Wait, no, that came out wrong." I watched with amusement at him trying to get his words straight, "Let me try that again. If I am about to be a father, then I can't even think of anyone better to be their mother." It puts a smile on my face and I'm sure if it could be seen, I was blushing. He never was good at this kind of stuff, but is still so sweat about it. "Your kind, trust worthy and as I just learned in great shape."

"Thank you." I say with fattened ears, while trying to stop myself from trembling. "I am embarrassed about my actions. I am glad it was you too. I know you will be a great father, you were great with those baby birds and the younger cubs. That is if I am expecting and if you want to be involved."

"Wouldn't dream of passing up the opportunity of having you as a mate, even if there are not any cubs." I lay down and he lays next to me and licks my wounds. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. I get an attractive mate out of it and get to raise cubs with my best friend like we always planned. His emeralds blue eyes offer a warmth and felling of comfort I never had before and it is almost as if I am a cub all over, and no one can hurt me in his arms. "As far as we know, nothing happened last night, so lets not worry about being parents unless I start showing signs." I say with closed eyes, enjoying my pampering.

"As soon as I'm done, I am going to take you out on a proper date, that is If that is ok with you?"

"Course, but don't feel like you're obligated to. " He continues what he's doing, but says,

"I am not going to run to the hills, Kula. You have always been my girl, and hope to be able to convince you in time to become my life long mate."

* * *

Yep, you my lovely readers voted for Tojo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and many more are stil to come. What do you want to see more of the the next chapter? Tell me in your comments.


	13. The kick

Nala's Point of View

It is dusk in the Pridelands and I am out hunting along with Kula and Tama. Kula suggested that Tama tag along to keep her mind off things, but to be honest, she needs the help. I no longer have the stamina I used to. We spot one of the Zebra herd that are just starting to wake up. I do a quick scan to check if we have hunted this herd in particular lately, and have not in over three weeks. It is so refreshing not having to wipe out entire familys thanks to the demands of Scar. Even the herd animals seem more at ease when the hunting party is out, knowing that at least their caffs or foals will live to see another day.

I give them the signal and we get into position. Kula starts the chase and steers the herd into Tama and mine position and she manages to stay at their heels all the way until she is within a yard of us. I notice what appears to be an old stallion that seems to be lagging and slowing instead of speeding up as he is about to pass us. I run into his hooves, and lept onto the old Zebra's back. I almost instantly struggle to hold on and my back paws graze the ground sending me into panic mode. I dart my eyes around frantically and I see Tama come from the opposite angle and she runs in to try to help me. I slip and lose my grip. Then I made a mistake that I have not made since we were novice huntresses, and instead of letting go and continuing my chase, I deepen my grip and end up underneath him. My body is flung off by his bucking into his path. He is not the typical zebra and comes charging at me instead of fleeing.

I flinch and curl into a ball, keeping my unborn cubs safe and a moment before being trampled,Tama soars onto his back and bites down onto his neck. Kula then comes out of nowhere and grabs the tuft skin of my scruff and flings me out of its path. She helps Tama give him the final blow. I took at breath of relief as I saw the horse laying on the ground still and I relaxed my body, but my relief did not last...

"Nala, what on earth were you thinking? Are you trying to get us killed?" Tama yells at me. I know she does not mean to upset me and is stressed herself, but I can't help but tremble uncontrollably. For the second time today, Kula comes to my rescue.

"Tama, I am sorry you lost your cubs, but give poor Nala a break. The poor girl is terrified and you're not helping. You're not the only one with problems so back off!" Kula roars with teeth and claws bared.

I am about to speak up before this turned ugly when I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I clutch it, not knowing what to do, praying this does not mean the cubs are on their way while they keep screaming at one another.

"Don't even go there, Kula." She says and walks closer so their faces are only two paws with apart. "You act like you are perfect, but you're not. You had it easy in the pride compared to what I had to go though growing up, and if I do recall correctly, your mother told me you never even successfully completed your first hunt."

"This coming from the lioness who was stupid enough to leave her hour old newborns alone in the grass lands. Even a cub can tell you, you don't leave their side or even consider bringing them to the pride until they are at least two weeks of age."

"How dare you!" She roars and the two start to tumble around, clawing at one another. I haven't a clue what to do.

Simba, now, comes running in. He was probably finishing his rounds when he heard their screams. The rest of the pride soon follows including, Chumvi, Tojo and all of our mothers, except Simba's of course, but I can't help but feel her presence. He say in his king voice staring at the two lionesses even though we have known one another our entire lives, not even seeing me. All the while Kula and Tama release their death grips on one another and Tama goes to Chumvi for comfort, crying, but for some reason Tojo rushes over to Kula and has an almost mate like reaction. Was Kula keeping something from me? I admit they would make a loving couple and if they ever had cubs, I doubt they would ever be scolded.

Both of the lionesses' mothers exchange glances of apologies before approaching their daughters.

Simba's eyes widen and he rushes over to me and so does my mother when they here my gasp as I get that odd sensation again. "Nala, what happened? Are you ok? Are the cubs ok? Please say something." He says in almost a cubs' voice who was just scolded. His eyes leave me when I don't answer to my mother. She bends down and looks in my eyes. The expression tells me that everything will be fine. She places her head and paw on my stomach and smiles. Simba and I both tilt our heads to the side in confusion while the rest of our moms in the pride also smile and whisper back and forth.

"Nala, sweaty, the cubs are kicking. This is a good thing." She says and nuzzles me and gestures to the pride to give us some space and they dig into the kill. I along with Simba let out a sigh of relief. He nuzzles me then rips a leg off of the kill for us to share and we dig in. Once we finish we start to catch up with one another.

Simba's Point of View

As I lay here next to my mate, her head resting on my mane, we watch the setting sun and life feels perfect for the first time in a long time. It has been ages since we had a moment to ourselves, you know, with everything that's going on. It feels as if I have aged years in such a short amount of time. Did Dad feel this way when he was king? He made it looks so easy and fun. How on earth did he do it?

"Simba?"

"Yes?" I respond after I zoned out, trying to pay attention.

"Are you ok?" I felt her head move as she stated her question.

"I'm fine," I look down at her and see her aqua orbs staring up at me. I knew she asked me, but she had to actually look at me to see if my words were hiding my true emotion. However, I ignored this and said, "But shouldn't I be asking you that anyway?" She shrugs her shoulders and lays her back in the position it was in before, all the while ignoring me as well.

"You just seem a bit off, that's all. Is something bothering you?" Deciding to give in because knowing Nala, she wouldn't stop poking at me until I gave her an answer. In other words, I gave in,

"Just thinking about life...my parents... growing up..."

"We really haven't filled each other in on what we missed growing up." She says a bit shocked and disappointed at once, "We might as well inform each other about the part of each others lives we missed." I really didn't know where to start, and if we did with me...I really didn't want to relive it, but she did deserve to know.

"What was it really like growing up in the Pridelands? I'll tell you my story after." I ask, hoping to avoid my embarrassment for a few moments longer.

She sighs and says ...


	14. In De Past

**_Simba's perspective continued…_**

"It's just that when I was hunting today, it brought back some old memories, that's all." She said as she closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"It brought back a few more for me too." She brings her head back up and she looks at me puzzled for a moment. "My father told me after he sent you home, that night after the elephant graveyard," I gulp hard, swallowing the pain attached to his memory and Nala shivers a little as I recompose myself. "He told me that the only thing that truly scared him was when he thought he might lose someone he loved...Me. Nala, I know the feeling of what he meant today. I am so glad you're ok, Nala. But don't think you're out of the dry season yet, tell me what's up."

"So don't get mad, but when I was an cub I ..." she cuts off and her ears flatten as she turns away. I am unsure if it is her hormones or if something is deeply troubling her.

Nala's Flashback:

I hear yelling coming from inside pride rock and my curiosity led my ears to drop as I noticed the queen quite upset. Sarabi and Scar remarks towards each other are muffled by the sound of hyenas, leading me only able to make out a few word here and there such as: deal, right, provide, them, and cubs. A loud roar erupts and I immediately know it belongs to Scar, followed by a thud. Sarabi emerges from the back entrance and sneaks over to my mother, then whispers something to her. My mother's emerald eyes grow wide and then the two take off towards the crest, past and me, I instinctively follow in pursuit. Something is wrong, and things are about to turn ugly.

"Mom, what's going on?" I frantically ask but does not see me.

"He denied the deal everyone! Grab your cubs and follow me." Says Sarabi, In place of her usual calm voice, there is a sense of urgency. Her paws are trembling as if there was an earthquake beneath us.

My first thought is to ask questions, but given how the pride is reacting, now is not the time. I am immediately scooped up by my mothers jaws as other lionesses run to their own cubs. My heart skips a beat at the thought of meeting the same cruel fate as Simba by being trampled. My mother briefly smiles as we make eye contact. Sarabi starts sprinting and we follow up behind her. Kula and Tama and the guys are also being carried while the others form a protective barrier around us. Many of the nursing mothers are becoming weak as their bodies slowly starve themselves to provide for their cubs, including my moms, but it is not like we have much of a choice. Those hyenas who have been consuming more than their fair share of our meals, will soon be in pursuit as they figure out what just happened to their king.

After crossing what was once luscious grassland to what is now starting to decline, we arrive at the border of the Masai Mara Pride who have formed a good reputation with the queen over the years and quickly seek shelter in the grass. "Why is the pride bringing all the cubs to the border?" I ask my mother. She sighs and places me down on a bed of grass.

"You understand Scar is now king and have little room for protest with his army, right?" I nod in reply, even though it has been two weeks since the death of Mufasa and the harsh reality starting to sink in. "Scar made a deal with Sarabi when he took the throne, If we agreed to catch more prey to feed his army then the cubs would be provided safety. Anyway ..." she says in a bitter tone as I look at her perplexed.

"Why would he do this mom? What are we going to do?" I ask shocked and my eyes wide

"It's complicated little one. I wish there was another way, but this is for your own safety. You will leave the pride with Kula, the boys. I will stay here, but we will see each other soon." She gently licks my head and I retreat behind one of her strong legs.

"You can't let this split us up. I..."

"Will be giving me peace of mind by knowing you are safe."

"Why can't we all go?"

Sarabi makes an announcement, "Listen up everyone! We are going to send the cubs to seek refuge in the Masai Mara Pride and everyone else will return to Pride Rock to fight and continue the fight to maintain my mate's legacy. A select few that will stay with the cubs." As she is about to continue, I am blindsided by hyenas and they knock me to my feet. My mother flings herself over me and manages to kill one at the same time. Then Chumvi and Tama's mothers and the rest of my friends to the neighboring pride except Kula and her mom. We are backed into a wall of stones with our moms, Sarabi and the rest of the pride surrounding us. I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was in Pride Rock in my mother's arms next to Kula and her mom, but all my other friends were gone. I chirped in terror until my mother says,

"It is ok my precious gift. I won't let any harm come to you. You and Kula will get to grow up in the Pridelands, as long as we start your hunting lessons in the morning." At the end of the following week, I knew my life could never return to any form of normalcy I once had before.

* * *

"Nala, I had no idea the others leaving was that traumatic. Is there anything I can do for you? This stress can't be good for you or the cubs."

"You're right."

"Let's not tell the cubs that story until they are adolescents, that should get them to listen to their mother during their rebellious stage." A small smirk migrates across her face and gives off a faint purr.

"Can you tell me something about you growing up. Something happy."

"Alright, I think I know just the one."

* * *

_**Simba's perspective**_

It has been two full moons since I left the Pridelands and I'm slowly adjusting to this new lifestyle of eating grubs and having no cubs to play with. Home has not crossed my mind in a while, that is until today, when I saw my reflection in the water after bending down to quench my thirst, and I spotted a few read hairs on the top of my skull. Naturally my first thought was to my parents and to show it off to Tojo, Chumvi, Tama, Kula and of course Nala. Then it hit me that I will not only would I not be able to show them, but will never see them again. Thoughts of home flooded and the wildebeests at the gorge. They alternated from happy thoughts of the guys growing their own manes to the agony of wanting to sleep in-between my mother's paws when the wind was howling and sending a chill down my spine.

After laying by the water from sunrise to midday, I heard the familiar voice of Pumbaa. Don't get me wrong, Timon was great to hang around and was the best nice target for jokes after Zazu, but talking to Pumbaa about my things that troubled me, came easier.

"What's up sport?" Asked the warthog as he slurped up a grub. I turned my head and a huge smile appeared on his face and lifted his head high, "Looks like my cub friend here is turning into a lion already. What am I going to do when your bigger than I and you fall asleep outside."

I laugh a little as he rubs in hoof on my head and a scarlet colored hair falls in front of my eyes. It resembles my dad's to a T, but a shade lighter.

"What's the frown for, Simba? I thought this was a big step for lions, but was I mistaken?"

"No, it is. It's just ... I wish my pride was here with me."

"Well I may not be a lion, but I consider you family, so tell me what you would have done at home."

I gulp and a knot forms in my throat. I can't tell him that we started to follow our mothers on the hunt. He may take it the wrong way, but perhaps maybe I'm able to tell him about the other parts of the ceremonies. "Well since I was a..." I stop myself before I said prince and blow my cover, "a lion I would sound my first roar from the kojobe to the kingdom, then I... never mind."

"Well I once saw the most wonderful Kojobe many moons ago. In fact, a lion that looked a lot like you stood on top with a baboon named Rafiki that presented a tiny brownish gold cub." My paws begin to tremble as realization was settling in my mind, "Shall we go there and see if you can perform the ceremony there? I am sure they would be kind. Many animals spoke highly of him. I believe his name was Muphsa, kafasa or something like that."

My eyes widen even more and my stomach feels like it has been twisted in every direction. He is speaking of Pride Rock and my dad. I can't believe he has heard of my Dad and it turns out I have to be more causes "Mufasa" I whisper under my breath, but Pumbaa herd me. I guess mom was right when she said pray had good hearing.

"That's it! Did you know him?" he asks energetically

"You could say that, but he is no longer king." I could feel a sudden weight come over me and the pain of guilt was slowly stalking in. I turned my head away from him as I felt tear beginning to form, I am suddenly drenched in cool water. I shake my fur to get the fur away from my eyes to see Pumbaa swinging along.

"What was that for?!"

"Step one of cheering you up. Now tell me what else you would have done on this special day?" He smirks

"Well, I can't exactly do any of other things either. Besides roaring to the kingdom, my parents would officially announce my betrothed and then I would start training in skills I would need to know." I gulp hard. My father would have started to bring me to herd disputes, pride treaty's, and teaching my all they ways of the king. My poor mother is probably heart broken as she introduces hunting to Nala and the rest of our friends.

"It seems a little extravagant to me for a colored hair tuff, but am not a lion, so who am I to judge. I am afraid I can't very well help you find a lioness either, or betrothed. May I ask did you know the lioness a head of time?"

"Ya, her name was Nala. Her eyes looked like Emeralds, and her fur was the color of the warm sand found at an oasis."

"She sounds beautiful."

"She is even more on the inside. Nala never cared about getting dirty, always up for any adventure, Strong willed, but was also very companionate."

"Simba, I can't compete with that, but lets not let a day go to waste. Now I am going to show you a fun day if its the last thing I do." he remarks

"I don't think I can handle seeing vultures again."

"But Simba, I will their with you the entire time. Cubs need a since of adventure in your life. Besides, you can use that roar of yours to scare them."

We arrive at the jungle and spot vultures scattered around, searching for scraps I assume. Their faces still haunt me, but I know Pumbaa would never try to upset me, or put me in any form of danger. He nudges me forward until I am at a run. He is by my side and I take a huge breath and roar. It's soft, and sounds more like my mothers yawn in the morning, but is a legit roar! Pride runs though my body, and appears on Pumbaa's face.

"Way to go Simba! Now lets scare these birds so much that they won't dare land here again."

* * *

"That dose not sound like the jungle you were trying to sell me on." She says nudging me playfully

"Well the jungle was a lot less gloomy when I met you."

"So how many birds did you scare?" she asks, Just as I am about to respond I hear Tojos voice behind me and makes me jump a little.

"Why are you torturing birds?" He asks questionably

"It's no big deal dude?"

"Should I tell that to Zazu, or our 'Kids'." Nala looks between the two of us in confusion. I guess we never told the others about the time we adopted babby birds. Tojo even taught them how to fly. How he managed to do that, only the great kings above knows.

"Long story Nala. I can tell that one to you if you wish."

"Na. I rather hear about Tojo's and Kula's relationship?" Nala says eagerly

"What relationship"? he says trying laugh it off. I am caught off guard. When did this happen?

"Should I say that to her?" I respond, Oh yes, the tables are turned into my favor. Now Nala won't have to hear some of my embarrassing backstories. Tojo could go one for a week strait and still have more to tell.

"Truths?" He asks

"Truths" I confirm

"You guys are so annoying. I am going home before I fall asleep out of boredom out hear. Goodnight boys." She struggles to her feet and ascends to the den. Her persistence is both admirable and worry some on my part.

* * *

_**Earlyer That Day in Zira's Perspective**_

In has been a little over a full moon cycle since I settled down in this horrible place. I have been hard at work earning my new prides trust and teaching them the basics of self-defense training and hunting. I have seen my body transform to morph theirs with my face becoming more angular and eyelids turning the color of the night sky. Most shocking of all, my claws are losing their ability to retract. With so little pray around, I have yet to chance any meals escape, so only Almasi, the oldest of them work with me on the hunt. She is very cunning, which is an assent, but also a treat if she sees though me. Her fur resembles much to scars, but is rarely seen after hunting. I am about to head out into another day in the sweltering heat when I spot Rahima with Nuka in tow. She is the youngest of my pride and still naïve to the reality of the situation she is in thanks to her sisters.

"Good morning Zira. Shall I watch your cubs for you today?" She asks cheerfully, to my dismay, she resembles much of those horrid pride landers, including a tawny gold pelt, which occasionally shines through the soot lest of her fur after dust storms. As she is just a yearling, it is nearly impossible to train her, but she adores my cubs.

"Not today, Nuka should be fine with Nuka and Vitani for a few hours" I say with a forced grin  
"But Mother, you said I could join you today." Says Nuka with a hopeful grin  
"I am sorry my little man, but I need you to be the man of the house and help with Kovu and Vitani. I promise that you and I can catch some mice this afternoon, but need to hunt before gets too hot." I feel a bit of guilt, but Kovu will grow into the lion Scar meant for him to be by me the little amount of food I can provide. "Rahima come along, we need to work on your hunting skills."  
"Ok Mom" says my son looking down at his paws. He is really getting too old for this. It is getting on my nerves.  
Once we arrive our watering hole, which is a murky brown and quick to shrink in half after a week without rain, I spot my pride.  
"What are you waiting for?" I ask sarcastically as they are just laying around.

"It's too hot to hunt." They complain in unison  
"Well if you want to any chance of catching your own food, gut up. Your all joining me hunting. I don't care if you are adolescents; you have to pull your own weight." I snapped and a moment latter see their distrusting eyes glare at me. Luckily I am quick to recover, "I am sorry for my moodiness, the cubs kept me up all night." I claim Most accepted it and shrugged it off, even though it was Rahima who watched them. She did not seem to care, as she was happy to finally join her sisters in training. Her mindset will soon change once I am done with her.

* * *

_1.I know, it took way too long to update. No more promises on set dates on updates if I am not ready to click update at that very moment, as life seems to prevent me from doing so. If it is any consolation, all chapter after this will cover multiple sub plots at a time and will feature more character development that I know you all love.  
__  
2. In your reviews, please tell me what Lion King characters personality resembles yours most and why. Also thought on the backstories.  
_

_3._Thank you for all of your continued support and would also like to adknowledge the kind reviews from the last chapter from: 22teamplayer, Kanoni12, ILoveTama, TRON0602, and Nala-Nay


	15. Cub Deception

_Before we get started, I want to thank 22teamplayer , Salunatic, tiffanywoodruff161, ILoveTama, Kanoni122, TRON0602, AND Nala-Nay FOR THEIR SUPPORT._

* * *

**_Rahima's point of view _**_(youngest of the outsider Lionesses)_

For the fifth night in a row, Zira had ignored Nuka when she finally joins her cubs in the den. I adored them, as if they were my own, but they needed her. Vitani and Kovu were pampered by her when she was in a pleasant mood, but took out any compounding anger she had out on her oldest. Something was off about my tag along tonight. The usual cheerful expression on his face was gone and replaced with jealousy when Zira placed him in the tree trunk bed.

"Mother, can I talk to you?" He pleaded with his big brown eyes

"Not now, I need to bath and feed your siblings."

"But I ... "

"I said not now, Nuka! Now go to sleep!" She said with a forced grin. I could not distinguish if she was trying not to be upset with her newborns, Nuka, or me. Either way, the tension presence in the den was intense.

"Mother!" He yelled with all the volume he could muster. His eyes were starring coldly at his siblings as he rammed his body into her side, sending Kovu rolling across the den.

"Nuka!" I cried as I decided that I better step in before things could escalate any further. I pick him up by the scruff, causing him to instinctively go limp, as I carried him to the hollowed out log. I then backtrack into the adjacent den to check on Kovu's condition.

"Shhhh, please calm down." Zira pleads as she cradles Kovu between her paws. For a second, I think that I saw a tear.

"Is he ok?" I ask cautiously as I inch closer to the family.

"Oh yea, he will be fine, just upset. Not that I blame my little prince." She says in a soft baby voice.

"I am glad to hear that. Anything I can do?" I ask while lowering my body to the ground.

"Feed Vitani and make sure Nuka stays put. I'll deal with that trouble maker latter." She growled

"Ok" I respond. I gently begin to carry the golden cub, when she stops me in my tracks again.

"Oh, and tell him that he has to start helping catching his own meals from now on. He needs to start to learn some appreciation."

I nod my head and take Vitani into the same den as Nuka. I lay down and allow her to nurse. For some reason, I can't shake what Zira told me to do. I agree what he did was wrong, but to make an already malnourished cub be responsible for his own meals is insane. I barely can feed myself, and I am two years older than him. I can't help but question my family's choice to keep Zira around, but she is providing to be useful in teaching us hunting skills. Besides, if she left, those cubs would surely die. "Nuka." I call out.

He perks his head up over the edge with his ears folded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt mother."

"I know, just come over here for a moment."

"Ok." He says shakily as he extends his claws and slides down the trunk. He then quickly creeps over to me.

"Now tell me, what's up?" I said with a smirk.

"Mother has no time for me since I found Kovu and Vitani."I looked at him puzzled

"What do you mean found them. Don't you remember your mom's tummy getting big?" I ask a bit confused. We found Zira because of him running for help, so he had to see his siblings born.

"I am not stupid. My real siblings died!"

"What?!" I say covering his mouth with my paw that he quickly brushes away.

"That's why mother and I left... so she could have my siblings. Well, I stayed in a smaller den adjacent to hers. She was in pain for two days. She told me not to go see her until it was quiet or she said it was ok."

"That's normal." I reassured him and myself.

"Well when it was quite, I saw mother passed out in a mess of blood. There were three cub engulfed in the blood. I tried to get mother to wake up, but she just moaned. The cubs were unresponsive and legs were morphed in an odd shape." I shook my head trying to take all this in. This was unbelievable!

"I'm so sorry, but, how did you find Kovu and Vitani?" I ask slowly starting to believe him, as he was now on the verge of tears.

"When I ran for help, I found them in patch of tall grass. I carried them to the den. I had to run with Kovu because I could hear something coming our way."

"Nuka... That was very brave of you, but why did you switch the cubs? That could have been the cubs mother."

"I just wanted her to be happy. You should have seen her when she talked about having more cubs and becoming queen. Her eyes shimmered like the stars. She deserved peace after living as a rouge most of her life."

I can't help but cry along with him. I pull him close with my paws. Those words of tragedy and selflessness touched me deeply. With a long sigh, I contemplate my next move. If I tell her the truth, my life and possibly even the cubs' lives could be at stake. If I don't, the cubs' mother will never be able to be ok again.

To top it off, I know the pain of a lost cub. When I was accidentally separated from my pride, a male attacked me. The only thing that kept me going after losing most of my pride, was meeting my cub. When I finally met my daughter, it was the best day of my life. Then, a few days before we met Zira, I lost her in a run with hyenas. I searched that area for two days until I was forced to move on. As I look at Vitani alternating paws as she suckled, I felt like I had a peace of her back. This finalized my decision; I was going to make sure these cubs had the best chances possible. If that meant sneaking around behind Zira, then so be it. Then once they are old enough, I will tell them the truth and find their parents.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I have the next two charters ready to go, so updates will be coming much faster than usually. Not to mention, the next chapter is the longest thing I have written. I know I pomised you a Muffy, and trust me, he will be coming soon. Did any of you see this coming with Nuka? If you ever wondered how Kovu / Vitani developed a moral compass with a psychopath mother, thank this lioness. As for the answer to my last question, if you have read my profile, you already know it's Kula.

Questions for my loyal readers, Try to name at least 3 songs that makes you think of a particular Lion king character or movie in general.


End file.
